


Passing Through

by Soulstoned



Category: Batman (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: When Keith finds himself in an alternate reality, he has to find a way to spend his time before his friends are able to yank him back. This just happens sometimes, it's fine.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).



> This is 100% inspired by all the times I have seen Jason/Tim art and mistaken it for Shiro/Keith.

Keith walks down the street with a sigh, trying to get some idea where he is. He seems to have jumped realities. This isn’t the first time, usually Allura or Pidge is able to drag him back to the right one within a few hours. He just needs to bide his time until that happens. 

He steps into a bar to stay dry as it begins to rain and takes a seat at the far end. A man across the room makes eye contact with him and says something to the bartender who brings him a glass of something strong. He nods at the man as he knocks back the drink and grins as he approaches. 

The man is tall and well built, with short dark hair and white bangs. "I haven't seen you around here before," the man says as he takes the empty seat next to Keith.

"I'm just passing through. I thought I'd step in here to get out of the rain," Keith says.

"My place is just around the corner, if you want to get out of here," the other man says, leaning in.

Keith can think of far worse ways to spend the next few hours. "You haven't even told me your name," he says.

The other man sticks out his hand. "I'm Jason."

Keith reaches out to shake it. "Keith."

"So what do you say?" Jason asks with a cocky grin.

Keith pretends to mull it over for a moment before answering. "Let's get out of here."

The walk to Jason's apartment is quick as they dash through the rain. Jason unlocks the door and leads him inside and into his room. Keith's eyes widen as he looks around the room at all the weapons on the walls. 

Jason must see the look on his face. "Don't worry, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"I could say the same to you," Keith says, pulling his knife from his belt and letting it hit the nightstand with a thunk. 

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about," Jason says as he tosses his rain soaked jacket over the back of a chair.

Keith follows suit, shucking off his own jacket and boots as he steps closer to the other man. "Something tells me you didn't just bring me here to show off your arsenal," he says.

Jason responds with a kiss, pushing him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and caging his body between his arms as he falls back onto the mattress.

As they break apart, Keith uses the opportunity to yank off his shirt and Jason follows suit. They tumble around, rutting against each other and tossing aside more of their clothes until Keith finds himself in the center of the bed with the other man on top of him. He smirks and flips their positions, bracketing the other man's hips with his thighs and pinning his wrists above his head.

Jason just laughs. "Fine, if you're so strong, I'll just let you do all the work," he says relaxing against the bed.

Keith lets go of his wrists and asks "So where do you keep your lube?"

"Side drawer. Grab a condom too," Jason says as Keith leans over to grab what he needs.

After a little bit of perfunctory prep, Jason rolls his eyes and says "just get on with it."

Keith rolls on the condom and slicks himself up and begins to press in slowly, giving the other man time to adjust. Once he is fully inside, he looks down at Jason and smiles as he brushes his white bangs out of his face.

"What's that look for?" Jason asks.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"So do you, but I'll try not to hold it against you," Jason says. "Now are you going to start moving, or do I need to take over?"

Keith responds by pulling out and thrusting back in, quickly building up a steady rhythm without holding back.

“That’s more like it,” Jason says as he reaches down to take himself in hand. There’s no use in drawing it out, they’re both in this for a good time, not a long time, so there’s no need to slow down and cherish it. Still, it’s pretty good. After they come, Keith rolls over and ties the condom closed to toss it in the trash.

“Is there anywhere I can wash up before I take off?” he asks.

“The bathroom down the hall,” Jason says gesturing vaguely at the door.

“I’m sure I’ll find it,” Keith says, gathering up his clothes and knife to head down the hall. He drops his clothes and his knife on the counter just as he feels the familiar tugging sensation of being pulled back to his own reality. He quickly reaches out and is just barely able to get his hand on his knife and boxers before he opens his eyes standing in the middle of Pidge’s lab.

“Dammit Keith. Again?” Pidge shouts, covering her eyes with her hand. 

“Sorry,” Keith says sheepishly.

“Find something to cover yourself with, I can’t talk to you when you have your dick out,” Pidge says, keeping her eyes covered as she turns away. 

Keith quickly scrambles back into his boxers and glances around the lab, spotting a blanket laying over one of the chairs, probably left there due to Pidge’s habit of napping in her lab while waiting on the results from her experiments. He wraps up in the blanket to cover himself before talking to her again. “Okay, I’m covered.”

“I was going to ask for a report on what happened in the other reality, but I think I already know more than I want to, so you can go.” 

Keith has a thought and starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Pidge asks.

“That guy is going to be so confused when he realizes I left my clothes behind.”

Pidge just sighs. “At least you were already finished this time.”


End file.
